Power Rangers: Dinoforce
The 'Power Rangers: Dinoforce '''is a brand new series starring five new rangers who face the threat of evil Dinosaurs invading Earth. Power Rangers Blake Johnson Blake Johnson is the red ranger. He is a strong and fast power ranger, although he is reluctant to join, always wondering why he was chosen instead of all the others like him. His DINO is the Triceratops, which he calls upon to transform into his Power Ranger mode and also his Zord, the Triceraspeeder. His weapons are the Dual Tricerahorns, two swords that he can attach to each other and use his Tricerablaze attack. Noah Samuel Wester Noah Samuel Wester is the blue ranger. He is a very strong power ranger, and although not that fast, he makes up for it by his strength and firepower. His DINO is the Tyrannosaurus Rex, which he calls upon to transform into his Power Ranger mode and also his Zord, the Rextank. His weapon is the Tyrannocannon, a blaster the length of his arm with fires a fast yet powerful single shot, and also has a charged shot, with is capable to devastate five enemies at once. Emily Smith Emily Smith is the yellow ranger. She is a very agile and swift power ranger. She will do anything to protect her little sister, and that's why she joined the team. Her DINO is the Ankylosaurus, which she calls upon to transform into her Power Ranger mode and also her Zord, the Ankylotruck. Her weapon is the Slammer Hammer, a large hammer with an Ankylosaurus tail at the top, which can literally smash through anything. Jake Marcus Jake Marcus is the green ranger. He is a lone wolf, he did not want to join the team like Blake, however he realizes that it is what he must do if he wants everything to end in Earth's favor. His DINO is the Brontosaurus, which he calls upon to transform into his Power Ranger mode and also his Zord, the Brontoracer. His weapon is the Brontoblaster, a cannon the same size as Noah's, except with two blasters at the top which do less damage. Thomas Michael Johnson Thomas Michael Johnson is the orange ranger. He is Jake's best friend and Blake's brother, also the one who convinces them both to stay in the team. His DINO is the Pteranodon, which he calls upon to transform into his Power Ranger mode and also his Zord, the Pterajet. His weapons are the Dual Pterablades, two extremely long yet light sword with can shoot a small laser that stuns his enemy. Zords and Megazords *Triceraspeeder (Blake) *Rextank (Noah) *Ankylotruck (Emily) *Brontoracer (Jake) *Pterajet (Tom) The combination of the five main Zords makes the Dinoclaw Megazord, the least powerful yet the main megazord. It has Blake's Zord as the chest and head, Jake's Zord as the right arm, Emily's Zord as the left hand, Noah's Zord as the legs and Tom's Zord as the back, which allows the Megazord to fly. ''More Zords will be discovered later which can swap or add to the Dinoclaw Megazord. Other Links *Blake Johnson (Red Triceratops Ranger) *Noah Samuel Wester (Blue T-Rex Ranger) *Emily Smith (Yellow Ankylosaurus Ranger) *Jake Marcus (Green Brontosaurus Ranger) *Thomas Michael Johnson (Orange Pteranodon Ranger) *Dinoclaw Megazord *Dinoforce Morpher *DINO (Dinosaur that transforms into a Zord) *Triceraspeeder (Red Triceratops Zord) *Rextank (Blue T-Rex Zord) *Ankylotruck (Yellow Ankylosaurus Zord) *Brontoracer (Green Brontosaurus Zord) *Pterajet (Orange Pteranodon Zord) Category:Power Rangers: Dinoforce